


The Little Sapphire

by Tessa_Carstairs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, also jester hasn't chosen her virtue name yet, drabbles from each year basically, first chapter has 0-5, so she's called sapphire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Carstairs/pseuds/Tessa_Carstairs
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Jester growing up.





	The Little Sapphire

Sapphire Lavorre was born in secret, wailing, as her mother longed for her father to be there. As the midwife handed the beautiful blue baby to the red tiefling, she sighed. How she wished her love Babenon had been there to see her born. But she smiled down at her precious gem as the baby fell asleep in her arms. 

“Oh my precious Sapphire. You will grow up to be an even brighter gem than I.” Marian held her close as she joined her in sleep.

\--  
  


Marian stood in the doorway watching as her little baby Sapphire gurgled on the floor as she flung paint all over the room. As soon as Sapphire noticed her, her smile bloomed and she motioned to be picked up. “Mama! Mama!”

Marian smiled and picked Sapphire off the floor, paying no mind to the paint getting on her dress. She tickled Sapphire’s nose. “Who is the sweetest baby in the world? That’s right, it’s my little Sapphire! It’s my little Sapphire!” Sapphire giggled and batted at her mother’s hands. 

\--  
  


A two-year-old Sapphire laid on the rug in her chamber colouring a drawing in. She was using the prettiest blue for her skin and dress and an even prettier red for her momma. She grinned as she added the finishing touches. 

“Momma!” She cried as she grabbed the drawing and leapt off the floor to find her. “Momma! I have something to show you!”

She found her mother sitting at her desk writing. Marian Lavorre turned and smiled sweetly at her, “Oh, such a beautiful drawing, my little Sapphire. And you got the horns just right too.” Sapphire grinned widely as her mom complimented her drawing. Marian smiled at her Sapphire as she babbled about her drawing and the other drawings she would do next as her mind drifted.

\--  
  


On the Sapphire’s third birthday, her mother gifted her a leather-bound sketchbook and a set of colored inks. “For you to keep all of your drawings and stories in.” Marian watched as Sapphire hugged her leg and ran away to use her new toys. 

Sapphire spent the next few days testing out all her different inks, mixing and combining them to get new and interesting colors. She decorated the cover of her sketchbook with flowers, different from the plain boring brown of the leather. She soon grew restless and went to find her mom. When she went back into her mother’s chambers, no one was there. She poked her head out into the hallway. A minotaur was there watching the door. “Blue! Where is Momma?” She asked.

He looked at her. “My name is Blude little Sapphire. And your mother is busy.”

Sapphire frowned, “Where?”

Blude grunted, “Go back inside little Sapphire. She will be back shortly.”

Sapphire closed the door behind her and looked around for something to do. 

\--  
  


A four-year-old Sapphire quietly stepped into her mother’s room, confirming it was empty before she ran over to the bookshelf and pulled one of the books out. It was one of her favorites, as it was full of pictures as well as words. She flipped through it, looking at all of the interesting people in different positions. She took a pen from her mother’s desk and started to try to copy some of the drawings herself in the margins. After a while, she put the book back on the shelf before sneaking back into her room. 

\--  
  


A mischievous Sapphire of the age of five snuck down the stairs to watch her mother sing. She was entranced by her voice, as she always was when her mother sang her to sleep. A shadow snuck up behind her and she twirled around. “Blude!” She gasped. “What are you doing here?”

The minotaur snorted, “I should be asking you the same question. Come, let’s go back up to your room.”

Sapphire pouted as she followed Blude up the stairs. “I don’t understand why I’m never allowed to leave.”

“That is for you to discuss with your mother. It is my job to keep both of you safe.”

Sapphire sighed as she entered her room and flopped on her bed. 


End file.
